Blame
by Rove-29
Summary: After the trials of Moria the fellowship take two days to travel to Lothlórien. That night blame lays heavy on the heart of some. A one shot story.


This is a oneshot mostly following Boromir. I took a few liberties as this is the night before they reach Lothlórien which isn't in the book or film. I thought it would be interesting to explore how some of the characters felt after Gandalf's death. Please enjoy.

* * *

It was not long before the travellers stopped to rest. This was no surprise as all eight of them had been walking since dawn and the grief of losing one of their fellowship was still fresh.

Boromir was glad to stop. If not for his sake but the hobbits. Part of him wanted to keep going, to get as far away from the Mines of Moria as possible. Everyone had been upset. Especially the hobbits. They had all done so well at making it as far as they had anyway. For some reason his thoughts kept on turning to them. They had proven many a time that they weren't to be underestimated yet he couldn't help but worry. Each of them were unused to travel and fighting from living in the safe haven that was the Shire.

It surprised Boromir that even a small pocket of peace like that could even exist in these times. Of course, being from so near to Mordor, Gondor was more accustomed to fights. The others in the group, even Aragorn, wasn't used to the constant threat like he was.

Apart from the elf that is.

Boromir knew that he to was also used to the constant push against evil that kept touching their homelands.

Maybe this was the reason he appeared the least affected by Gandalf's death. Boromir knew Legolas was a warrior of his people but he didn't know or understand his reaction.

At the exit of Moria he appeared almost confused. However, since then he hadn't spoken a word and kept his face devoid of any emotion, looking calm and serene almost.

As soon as they had made camp and Aragorn was deciding whether they should risk a fire or not Legolas went to scout the area.

Merry, Frodo and Pippin were all sat together, looking exhausted and drained but unwilling to go to sleep. And for once, not one of them had spoken a word.

Sam, as usual, was beginning to prepare their meal only pausing to check if a fire was out of the question.

Unsure of what to do, Boromir sat down by Gimli and Aragorn. No one said a word. Not even when Legolas returned. The only conformation of safety being the quick nod he gave Aragorn.

In fact everyone was silent until Sam came around with food insisting that everyone ate it all no matter how full they felt.

After that small pools of conversation started up. Sam, Merry and Frodo were talking about the Shire, in particular about a Lobelia Sackville-Baggins whom no-one seemed to really like.

Boromir also found himself talking to Gimli about his home in the mountains and even sharing news of Gondor.

Aragorn, Legolas and Pippin remained silent though. And whilst Boromir wasn't troubled by the elf and rangers lack of words he was concerned about the hobbit who, before wouldn't shut up, remained apart from everyone else. Even his own kin.

Looking closer he noticed silent tears falling down his face and how his body was barely suppressing trembles. Unable to watch any longer Boromir called out to him.

"Pippin. What troubles you?"

Inwardly he winced at his words. It was a stupid question and now everyone was looking at Pippin evidently making him feel even worse.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. But if you wish to tell us…"

"No."

The one word response was all that was given. Sighing sadly Aragorn moved over to the youngest member of the fellowship.

"I know Gandalf's death was a shock. But it's hard for us to. Speak of it if…"

"It was my fault."

The words tumbled out of the hobbits mouth before he could stop them. Then he hung his head in shame, unable to look at the sympathetic faces around him. Gimli leaned towards him.

"What d'ya mean laddie?"

Pippin lifted his head eyes wide and tears streaming. Boromir wanted to kill a thousand orcs. It wasn't right that one so full of laughter and joy should feel so rotten.

"The well. If I hadn't… if I hadn't he would still be alive!"

No one asked for him to be more clear. They could all hear the echoes that poured out of the well.

"It wasn't your fault."

Heads turned to the elf who had his own held down. Each one of them reflected surprise upon hearing him speak.

"Yes it was!"

Pippin was insistent.

"No. If anyone's to blame it is me."

Aragorn stared at him in shock mouth open.

"Mellon nin! What makes you say that?!"

Piece by piece, Boromir watched the elfs composure start to crack. Even for a soldier he had remained calm for a long time. Boromir felt even worse as he remembered that Legolas had known Gandalf for many years.

"I was last off the bridge I could've helped him."

"No you couldn't of done. You know that."

Aragorn was pushing Legolas away from blame now. Everyone was intrigued by the outburst. Even Pippin, who had stopped feeling quite so bad in light of current events. He wasn't the only one who felt bad.

"Even if that was the case he would of helped me. He always had in the past yet I just stood there!"

Boromir, deciding it was his turn to try and pacify the elf, for his voice had turned hard and was progressively getting louder.

"We all did. It's because none of us could of done done anything."

Snapping his head up, Boromir saw tears pooling in his companion's eyes.

"Fine! The I shouldn't of come!"

His shout made everyone gasp before momentarily stunning everyone to silence.

"Mellon nin!"

Aragorn was first to recover.

"Don't you dare say that!"

"Why not?! If I hadn't come you know who would've instead!"

"Glorfindel."

Aragorn's response was no more than a whisper yet in the silence, everyone head it.

Finally getting back some of his curiosity Pippin piped up.

"The elf we met at Rivendell? What about him?"

Legolas just closed his eyes, leaving Aragorn to respond.

"He is Glorfindel the Balrog slayer."

That one sentence pushed everyone to understanding. Unbidden tears threatened to fall from the elf's eyes, but he restrained them.

"Now look here!"

Gimli's outburst caused him to snap his eyes open.

"If I hadn't come he could've taken my place. Same for any of us here. Let's have this conversation over with."

Whether it was down to the reply itself or the fact that Gimli was comforting Legolas, everyone relaxed and felt a weight leave them.

Boromir gazed at each of his companions in turn.

"I'll take first watch. Everyone get to sleep. And I mean everyone!"

His last comment was pointed at Legolas and Aragorn who were ready to complain.

Nodding in agreement the rest of the watches were set and everyone settled down. They were asleep within minutes.

Once more, Boromir allowed his gaze fall over each companion in turn before lifting it to the night.

Many times he had heard it said that trees could speak. Whisper to those listening. He had never believed it, and still didn't. Yet on the wind he imagined the trees singing goodbye to the wizard.

Closing his mind to these thoughts he allowed himself to drift, wondering who would be the next to fall.

* * *

The end!

I know it wasn't long I just really wanted to do this. If you have any comments please share them! I would appreciate anything! Give or take a few things anyway! Please look out for more new stories!


End file.
